


Here Comes The Sun

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [166]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: Felicity has only known Tommy Merlyn for a few months, but he's quickly become a friend. After insisting on spending a day out together, she's beginning to realize that she might have a crush on Oliver's best friend.





	Here Comes The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> This installment is a birthday gift for the amazing Deena_K. Happy Birthday, Nadine! Thank you for your encouragement, your friendship, and listening to silly podcasts. This year is going to be full of wonderful things. Infinite Love and I will be there whenever you need an escape.
> 
> This installment is 5/166. The chronological list for the series, with hyperlinks, can be found at http://archiveofourown.org/works/11051019

Artwork by Deena_K

 

It had occurred to Felicity that Tommy Merlyn had become a shut in as she’d wired the new computer system in the Foundry.  Tommy never went anywhere besides Iron Gate prison to see Moira, his lawyer’s office, or Verdant. Even at Verdant, once the club opened, he retreated to his office until the last customer left. The only exception Tommy had made to his public outings was to take Felicity sailing on Sundays, weather permitting. Felicity was happy that Tommy was getting outside, but it was still a rather solitary activity with just herself for his entertainment.

It was with a steely resolve that Felicity found herself knocking on Tommy’s front door two hours early and without her usual stack of QC emergencies or bag of takeout. She had a plan and she wasn’t going to take no as an answer from the reclusive Tommy Merlyn.

“You’re early. Did you miss me Smoak?” Tommy’s muffled voice said through his front door. When he opened his door, the sleepy smile quickly fell from his face. He gestured towards her empty arms. “Is something wrong?”

Felicity smiled brightly as she stepped into his apartment. “Nothing’s wrong. Go get dressed.”

“Dressed?” He glanced down at his sleep rumpled sweatpants and faded t-shirt. “I am dressed.”

“You’re dressed for eating greasy takeout and answering emails,” she said.

“Um, it’s Saturday. That’s what we always do on Saturdays,” he said with confusion.

“Not today. It’s a beautiful day. We’re going out,” she declared as she pushed him towards his bedroom.

“You want to go sailing? I thought we were going tomorrow.” He stopped allowing her to push him forward and turned to face her, his brow furrowed with disappointment, “It’s okay if you can’t go tomorrow.”

“No, we’re still sailing tomorrow.” She hated to see the frown on his face. There were only two more Sundays left before Tommy had to surrender his mother’s boat. She knew he was dreading it, and she was determined to find other ways to make Tommy happy. “Today, we’re going out amongst the people.”

Tommy huffed a small laugh, “What does that even mean?”

“It means that we’re going to go to Cobble Hill and visit the farmer’s market. We’ll shop. Eat some yummy food. Listen to a few local bands. Get some sun. It’s Labor Day weekend and we look like vampires.” She attempted to turn him back towards his bedroom, “Hurry up. I don’t want to miss the free samples.”

“I don’t know,” Tommy said with a deep frown. “I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“Afraid to be seen in public with a girl who wears glasses and has two degrees from MIT?” Felicity teased.

Tommy’s laugh made Felicity smile. He shook his head, “Are you kidding me? I’d be the envy of everyone.”

“Then what’s the problem?” Felicity said, playing dumb.

He ran his fingers through his hair, “For starters, half this city believes I was in on the Undertaking, and they’re not afraid to tell me that, loudly – or to spit in my face. I don’t want to expose you to that. If you don’t want to work today, we can watch movies, or tell each other embarrassing stories from our childhoods.”

Felicity took Tommy’s hands, “I’m worried about you. You spend way too much time alone holed up in this apartment. You have to be going stir crazy.”

“It beats the alternative,” he said sadly. “I appreciate that you’re trying to help, but I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

Felicity was not going to be dissuaded from her plan. “You can wear a disguise,” she said quickly.

“Like grease paint and a green hood?” he asked with a wink.

“I was thinking sunglasses and a baseball cap, but sure, we can go old school vigilante,” she said with an exaggerated wink that had her closing both eyes.

“You think sunglasses and a baseball cap will fool anyone?” he asked with an edge of hope to his voice.

“It works for Ryan Gosling.” Felicity ran her fingers along his jaw. She felt a tingle go from her fingers to her chest. Tommy breathed in sharply, his eyes widening in surprise. She jerked her hand back, embarrassed that she’d touched him so intimately. “You’re not very recognizable with this scruff. I think you’ll be okay.”

He ran his hand over his scruff, “I don’t know.”

“I won’t call you, Tommy. I’ll call you – Darren,” she offered.

“Darren?” he asked with alarm. “Do I look like a Darren to you?”

Felicity could feel her cheeks flush. Darren was the name of a boy she’d had a crush on during her senior year in high school. He’d had dark hair, smoldering eyes, pouty lips, and a perpetual five o’clock shadow. Darren had played guitar in a band and brooded like the tortured artist he was. So many of her fifteen-year-old girl daydreams had involved an eighteen-year-old Darren seeing beyond her frizzy hair, pimples, Goodwill clothing, and genius IQ, in order to declare his undying love. She’d desperately wanted Darren to kiss her, but they’d graduated without Darren ever uttering a single word to her. “It was the first name that popped into my head.”

Tommy’s grinned mischievously, his eyes twinkling with merriment, “Oh, there’s a story there, and it will be mine.”

“Fine, I’ll pick another name,” she said, ignoring his interest in Darren. Felicity narrowed her eyes as she studied Tommy’s appearance. “Irving.”

“I do not look like an Irving,” he sulked as he folded his arms across his chest.

Felicity did her best not to stare at how his t-shirt pulled across his muscular chest. “Fine, what name should I call you?”

Tommy stroked his chin as he considered his options. After thirty seconds he said, “Mitch.”

Her nose wrinkled at his suggestion. “Mitch?”

“Yeah, Mitch. What’s wrong with Mitch?” he asked, affronted by her disapproval. “Mitch is way better than Darren.”

Felicity had no intention of arguing names with Tommy. “Fine. If I call you Mitch, will you go get dressed and come outside with me?”

He smiled, “Yes.”

“Excellent. Mitch go get dressed,” she said, feeling triumphant.

“Yes, ma’am,” he said. Tommy winked at her before heading towards his bedroom.

Felicity sat down on the edge of his sofa and called after him, “I feel badly for the woman you end up marrying. Your baby name choices are going to be terrible.”

“My baby name choices are going to be epic,” Tommy shouted back to her as he closed his bedroom door.

 

“Would you stop fidgeting,” Felicity whispered loudly to Tommy. He was alternating between tugging on the brim of his hat, wiping his hands on his khaki shorts, and wringing his hands together. “People are going to think you’re an escaped convict.”

Tommy turned to look at her, but his eyes were hidden behind his mirrored lenses, “Mitch isn’t an escaped convict. He’s a highly sought after male model.”

Felicity snorted. Tommy probably could make a living as a male model. Her eyes scanned the numerous stalls of the Cobble Hill farmer’s market as she tried to decide where they should start. “Oh, pie.”

She grabbed Tommy’s hand and dragged him through the crowd towards a woman who was handing out samples of pie.

The woman smiled as Felicity and Tommy approached. “Would you like to try a sample. I have blackberry, peach, and apple caramel.”

Felicity bounced on her toes as she looked at the tray the woman was holding. They all looked so good, she couldn’t make up her mind.

Tommy removed his sunglasses and hooked them in the front of his shirt so he could get a better look at the samples.

Felicity was reaching for a piece when Tommy grabbed her wrist and asked the woman with the samples, “Do any of these have nuts? She’s allergic.”

Felicity glanced at Tommy. She was touched that he remembered, and chagrined with herself that she’d almost taken a bite without asking.

The woman smiled and shook her head, “I’m allergic to them too. I don’t cook with them.”

“I think I love you,” Felicity gushed at the woman as she picked up a small paper cup with a tiny fork. She took a bite of the blackberry pie and her eyes rolled back in her head. “Oh my god, this is fraking amazing.” She took the last forkful and held it out to Tommy, “Mitch, you have to try this.”

A look of surprise flashed across the pie lady’s face. She’d clearly recognized Tommy and was confused by Felicity using the name Mitch. Felicity was grateful the woman didn’t say anything. She was afraid Tommy would call their outing short if anyone recognized him.

Tommy opened his mouth and accepted the bite of pie and chewed thoughtfully. “That’s some damn fine pie.” Felicity looked longingly at the tray. He reached around her and took another sample from the tray. He took a forkful of the pie and held it out towards Felicity, “Try the apple caramel.”

Like a baby bird, she opened her mouth for Tommy to feed her. Her lips closed around the fork and she moaned slightly as the flavor exploded on her tongue. Her tongue ran across her bottom lip to capture the sticky sweetness the retreating fork had left behind. His hand stopped in mid motion as his eyes focused on her lips. Tommy blinked. He cleared his throat, “I think she likes that one.” He took a bite of the apple pie, his gaze fixed on Felicity’s eyes. “I think I’d lick my plate clean if I was served a slice.”

A small drop of filling was left on the corner of Tommy’s mouth. “Mitch.” Felicity ran her thumb over the corner of her own mouth to indicate where he needed to wipe.

Tommy wiped the opposite side of his mouth from where the pie was located.

Felicity shook her head.

His tongue darted out and still he swiped at the wrong corner.

Felicity rolled her eyes and wiped the filling from the corner of his mouth with her thumb. Tommy captured her wrist and pressed her thumb to the center of his lips. He kissed her thumb so quickly she wasn’t sure he’d actually done it, except her knees went weak with the sensation.

“The peach is a crowd favorite,” the woman said, moving her tray closer to Felicity.

Tommy released Felicity’s wrist. He was looking at Felicity like it was the first time he’d ever seen her. Grateful for a reason to look away from Tommy and his inscrutable gaze, she turned back to the pie samples and picked the peach. She took a bite and sighed with happiness. “This is delicious too. It tastes like summer.”

She held out the next bite to Tommy, but he shook his head. He took a step back as he put his sunglasses back on. “You have it. Peach isn’t my favorite.”

Felicity ate the last bite, hoping that Tommy wasn’t upset with her. “Yummy,” she said truthfully. “Thank you, pie lady.”

“It’s Louise,” the woman said to Felicity.

“Hi Louise. I’m Felicity. I think this is going to be the beginning of a beautiful relationship,” she gushed.

The woman laughed, “I hope so.”

“Which one would you like?” Tommy asked.

“You want to buy a pie?” she asked with surprise.

“That fancy insulated basket you purchased for the farmer’s market is empty. We should probably put something in it,” he said pointing to the basket at her feet.

“If I buy a pie, I’ll eat a pie,” she told Tommy.

He smiled, “I believe that’s the point.”

Felicity rubbed her belly, “I shouldn’t.”

“Well, I’m buying a pie and since I plan on sharing it with you, which would you like?”

“The apple?” She didn’t want to strong arm him into a flavor.

“We’ll take an apple pie,” Tommy said to Louise.

“But the blackberry was really good too.” She bit her lip. “Should we get the blackberry instead of the apple?”

“We’ll take a blackberry pie too,” he said to Louise as he pulled out his wallet.

“Tom–mitch, I can’t eat two pies,” she protested.

“We’ll freeze some to eat next week,” he said as he paid Louise.

“Enjoy. It was nice meeting the both of you,” Louise said to them.

Felicity held out the basket and Tommy placed the two pies inside. He zipped the basket closed and then took the basket from her hands. They said their goodbyes to Louise and he held out his free hand to Felicity. She only hesitated for a moment before she took his hand. “Where to next?” he asked.

“It’s your turn to pick,” she said as she pulled him back into the sun.

 

“I can’t eat another bite.” Felicity pushed her plate away. She’d inhaled two and a half tamales and some of Tommy’s burrito. “I shouldn’t have eaten so many free samples.”

They’d walked around the farmer’s market for an hour, stuffing themselves on samples and filling Felicity’s basket with produce, cheese and fresh flowers. Several food vendors were set up, offering a delectable array of lunch options. Tommy and Felicity had decided on Mexican and found an open picnic table with a view of the bay. A Beatle’s cover band was playing on a small stage, and Tommy’s foot was keeping the beat beneath the table.

Tommy picked up her half-finished tamale and shoved it into his mouth. “How have I never been to a farmer’s market before?” he asked once he finished the tamale. “I didn’t even know this farmer’s market existed.”

Felicity wasn’t surprised that Tommy had never been to a farmer’s market. He’d grown up with a staff to do all his shopping and cooking. “You manage a nightclub. You’re usually asleep during the farmer’s market.”

“Only you can get me out of bed before noon on a weekend. You’re pretty scary for a computer nerd.”

“All computer nerds are scary. We have the power to bring the world to its knees with a line of code,” she said, rubbing her hands together like a cartoon villain.

The band began to play, Here Comes The Sun. Tommy’s eyes drifted towards the bay, a wistful smile on his face.

“You okay?” Felicity asked with concern. She wished she could see his eyes.

“This was my mom’s favorite song. She played it every morning when we ate breakfast together. His attention returned to Felicity. He smiled and held out a hand. “Dance with me, Smoak.”

Felicity slid her hand into his. He squeezed her hand in silent thanks. Tommy stood up and gently pulled her into his arms. They danced in slow circles next to the picnic table as Tommy hummed along to the song. She rested her head on his chest, his warm hand gently pressing her closer.

Tommy lowered his head closer to Felicity’s and he whispered, “Don’t think I’ve forgotten about Darren. Tell me everything.”

Felicity laughed, “You’re incorrigible. Darren isn’t anyone.”

“Liar,” he teased. “Someone who isn’t anyone wouldn’t make you blush. Darren is someone. Make it easier on yourself. You and I both know that you’ll spill everything eventually, so it might as well be now.”

“You seem very confident,” Felicity teased back.

“I have ways of making you talk,” he said with a German accent. Tommy’s hand moved from the center of her back to her side, like he was about to tickle her.

“I’m not afraid of you,” she said, trying and failing to keep a straight face.

Tommy leaned down until their noses nearly touched, “I won’t share my pie.”

“How dare you?” she asked with mock outrage.

Tommy’s head fell back with his laughter.

The deep rumble of his laugher filled Felicity’s heart. She knew the happiness she felt when she saw Tommy happy wasn’t exactly how she should feel towards her platonic friend. Having feelings for Oliver’s best friend was not only confusing, but reckless. If she was smart, she’d literally and figuratively take a step back from Tommy. It was a silly crush. Tommy was handsome. He was charming. He was kind. He was funny. He was helping her keep Oliver and QC afloat. All their circumstances were clouding her objectivity and confusing her feelings. She just needed to remind herself that nothing good would come from having a crush on Tommy. She didn’t need to look further than Oliver to be reminded of how impossible all her crushes were. Tommy and Oliver were her current day Darren.

Felicity was about to pull from Tommy’s reassuring embrace when he said, “Thank you for today. I needed this. I’m sick of hiding.”

“Give it time,” Felicity counseled. “It’s still too raw and fresh. People will eventually realize that you were as much a victim of Malcom as the rest of us. You lost someone you loved too.”

“Part of me thinks Ollie had the right idea. I should’ve run far from here – started over – become someone else – someone better.”

“I, for one, think you’re pretty fantastic just the way you are.” Felicity rested her head back on his chest, “If you had run, we never would’ve become friends. I can’t imagine not knowing you. It seems like I’ve always known you.”

“You’re the only good thing in my life,” he said.

“Don’t forget about Thea.”

Tommy groaned, “Her lips are permanently attached to that Harper kid. I’m going to start carrying an air horn and blast it before I walk into any room in the club. The other day, I swear, they were five seconds away from having sex when I walked in on them in the storage room.” He shuddered. “God, I hate that kid.”

Felicity patted Tommy’s chest in sympathy. Thea might not be his sister, but he loved her like she was. Felicity knew it wasn’t easy for him to watch her grow up and start dating. He wanted to protect her and keep her safe from all the terrible things the world always had waiting. “That kid really likes her, and she likes him. You should be happy for her. She needs something good in her life – especially now.”

“I know,” Tommy grumbled. “How many emails do we have to answer today?”

Felicity wrinkled her nose at the reminder of the reality that was waiting for them. “About a dozen. Oliver got an email from someone at a company called Stellmoor. The tone was unpleasant.”

Tommy frowned, his arms dropping from around Felicity’s waist. He gathered their trash from the picnic table and her basket.

“What’s wrong?” Felicity asked as she had to almost jog to keep up with Tommy’s long strides.

The set of Tommy’s lips could only be described as grim as he looked at her. “Stellmoor is known for hostile takeovers. I think we’re in trouble.”

“Trouble?” Felicity asked her hand reaching for him. If someone was going to conduct a hostile takeover of QC, she was way out of her league. If she had easy access to Oliver, she’d strangle him for leaving her to cover him. Not that he’d asked her to cover him, but what did he expect? He’d left her a million dollars and a whole lot of confusing feelings. It was impossible for Felicity to sit back and do nothing while Oliver’s life in Starling imploded while he was licking his wounds. She knew Tommy felt the same way. “What kind of trouble?”

“The kind of trouble that makes me wish I had access to my trust fund.” Tommy took her hand and smiled at her with determination, “It’s going to be fine. Malcolm isn’t going to ruin this too. No one is going to get their hands on QC. It was Robert’s and it belongs to Ollie and Thea.”

“What should we do?” Felicity asked as Tommy opened her car door.

“We’re going to read the emails, do our research and eat, at least, one pie,” he said with a wink.

Tommy was quiet as he drove them back to his apartment. Emotions were playing across his face, but Felicity couldn’t tell what he was thinking. She knew he wanted to say something. She placed her hand over his on the gearstick. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” he said with an easy grin. “I was just thinking what a good day today was.” He hesitated before continuing, “I like spending time with you.”

“I like spending time with you too,” she said, her chest filling with warmth.

“I’m fantastic, how could you not?” he asked with a wink.

Felicity burst out laughing. “Your humility is refreshing.”

His face turned serious, “I just wish things weren’t so complicated.”

She withdrew her hand and looked back out the window. The Glades were burning. Moira was in jail. Thea was struggling. Tommy was in pain. Felicity was worried. QC was floundering. All of them needed a certain hero to come home, except, if Oliver came home, things would only become more complicated for Felicity and how she was feeling. “Me too.”

“So, tell me about Darren,” he teased. “Is he hot?”

Felicity decided to give Tommy what he wanted. “He was a boy I had a crush on when I was in high school. He didn’t know I existed. I was fifteen and looked like I was twelve. He was eighteen and made my heart race.” She blushed at her admission. “He was the first boy I was ever attracted to.”

“Feelings can be so intense at fifteen. Everything feels like it’s life and death,” Tommy said sympathetically.

“You sound like you speak from experience,” she said, because he did. “Who were you in love with when you were fifteen?” Felicity was genuinely curious. All of his stories usually involved Oliver. The only woman he’d ever talked about with any specificity was Laurel.

Tommy’s breath hitched. She thought he wasn’t going to answer, but then he said, “A sexy blonde who was dating someone else.”

“I’m sorry. That sucks,” she said, her hand finding his again.

Tommy smiled, “Darren doesn’t know what he missed out on. If he could see you now, he’d hate himself.”

Felicity squeezed his hand in thanks, “So would your blonde.”

Tommy began to hum, Here Comes The Sun, a small smile turning his lips. Felicity started to sing with the chorus, causing Tommy’s smile to grow. As he joined in with her, Felicity pushed aside all her worries about the Glades, QC, and Oliver. In this moment, she was happy, and she’d made Tommy smile. What could be better than that?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. 
> 
> Things are a bit crazy here. Updates might be a little sporadic for the next few weeks, but I'm still here.
> 
> Prompts are encouraged.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. I'm always happy to answer questions about this verse or anything else Arrow. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com


End file.
